Tony Tony Chopper
|-|Base= |-|Walk Point= |-|Heavy Point= |-|Horn Point= |-|Kung Fu Point= |-|Monster Point= Summary Tony Tony Chopper serves as the ship's doctor. He's a reindeer who was cast out of his herd for having a blue nose, later compounded by eating the Human-Human Fruit (Hito Hito no Mi) and being feared by the people of Drum Island as a monster. Although he initially mistrusted humans, after having met and joined the Straw Hats, he has become very curious about the world and is eager to please. Although he doesn't normally look that way in his default form, he's not exactly a wimp when it comes to fighting. In his most humanlike form, he's quite tall and very strong. He has certain combat advantages in each of his three regular forms, and has developed a drug called the Rumble Ball to unlock more, though it carries considerable risk. In terms of personality, he's a bit naive and gullible, occasionally experiences bouts of paranoia (especially early on as he learns to trust humans), and gets combative when praise is heaped on him (though his body language usually betrays more positive feelings). His dream is to become a doctor capable of curing all disease, due to his accidentally hastening the death of his already sickly father-figure, Dr. Hiruluk. He has also resolved to prove himself as a man worthy of being a pirate, which sometimes seems at odds with his child-like behavior and gullible personality. His current bounty is 100 Berries. The World Government is apparently unaware of his capabilities as a doctor or a fighter, and consider him the crew's pet. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A with Rumble Ball enhancements | Likely Low 7-C | At least 8-A | At least Low 7-C Name: Tony Tony Chopper, or just Chopper, epithet "Cotton Candy Lover" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 15 pre timeskip, 17 post timeskip Classification: Reindeer, Doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates, Zoan Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Can transform into various human / reindeer hybrid forms and a humanoid form), Limited Information Analysis (Brain Point allows him to identify any possible weaknesses his target has, allowing him to effectively capitalize on them), Enhanced Jumping (Can jump and leap to incredible lengths with Jumping Point), Statistics Amplification (His Devil Fruit increases his physical abilities, and he can further enhance his defense with Guard Point), Skilled Martial Artist (Kung Fu Point enables him to become significantly more adept and skilled in martial arts), Skilled Doctor (Skilled enough to nurse a heavily injured Zoro back to health despite him having injuries that would kill any other man) Attack Potency: ''' '''Multi-City Block level with Rumble Ball enhancements (shattered Kumadori's strongest Tekkai and nearly one shot him) | Likely Small Town level (Butchered Kumadori with ease and caused problems for Sentomaru) | At least Multi-City Block level (given his pre timeskip standards and his massive growth since then) | At least Small Town level Speed: Massively Hypersonic (kept up with Kumadori in close-quarter-combat) | Massively Hypersonic attack speed/reactions | Massively Hypersonic (Should be at least as fast as before | Massively Hypersonic attack speed/reactions Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class M+ | Class 100 | Class M+ (capable of picking up a large piece of ice and jumping with it) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Small Town Class | Multi-City Block Class | Small Town Class Durability: Likely Multi-City Block level, higher in Guard Point (Took hits from Kumadori and from Oars) | Small Town level (tanked Rankyaku's to the face from Kalifa, Kumadori's attacks and Franky's Coup-de-Vent did not deal any visible damage to him) | At least Multi-City Block level via powerscaling, higher in Guard Point (tanked a hit from Surume) | At least Small Town level Stamina: Greatly superhuman, battled Kumadori for an extended period of time while sustaining serious injuries Range: More or less depends on what form he takes, average human melee range most of the time Standard Equipment: Rumble Balls, medical equipment Intelligence: Extremely intelligent, Chopper is an accomplished doctor as well as a skilled and experienced combatant Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water, eating more than one Rumble Ball back to back within 6 hours will result in him losing control of his transformations, after consuming three, he transforms into a mindless berserker (see Monster Point below), this transformation also appears to be lethal to Chopper, after the timeskip Chopper can freely transform into in Monster Point and retain his senses, however this transformation only lasts 3 minutes and after using it Chopper can't move for another 2 or 3 hours Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Hito Hito no Mi (Human Human Fruit):' A Zoan type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows its user to turn into human hybrid forms and a humanoid form. By consuming the fruit, Chopper has been given human intelligence, allowing him to understand and communicate in human language. The fruit has also given him the ability to perceive concepts such as medicine that a reindeer wouldn't comprehend. The fruit is further strengthened by the use of the Rumble Ball, a drug developed by Chopper himself. Normal Transformations '- Brain Point ("Intellect Strengthening"):' With a small body and large head, this form is how Chopper is generally characterized in media (see profile picture above). Different from humans who eat Zoan - type Devil Fruits, Chopper generally doesn't remain in his real form, and this can be explicated due to the advantages of having free arms, also needed for using his medical abilities. He is smarter in this form. In addition he can scope out an enemies weakness in this form while he is under the influence of a Rumble Ball. This is also the form where he does his best thinking because he can utilize both human intelligence and reindeer sensitivity at the same time. *'''- Scope:' Can only be used when in Brain Point form and after eating a "Rumble Ball," a move in which he concentrates and scans his opponent to find their weakness. '- Walk Point:' This is Chopper's true form, useful for general travel on foot. It is also in this form where his olfactory senses are at their highest. As a result, Chopper often make use of his default form for tracking purposes, though certain scents seem to dull his sense of smell. '- Heavy Point ("Weight Strengthening"):' Chopper's "human" form, which gives him the form of a tall, muscular ape-man. He uses this form to help steer the ship. This form imbues Chopper with enhanced strength. *'- Heavy Gong:' A basic punch to the face. '- Jumping Point("Flight Power Strengthening"):' Chopper keeps his reindeer legs in a human-like form, which allows him to jump long distances. Pre-timeskip he needed a Rumble Ball to access this form. '- Arm Point ("Muscle Strengthening"):' Chopper's second most powerful form, his fore-hooves become extremely muscular in his human-esque form, allowing him to deliver devastating punches with his front hooves. Pre-timeskip he needed a Rumble Ball to access this form. *'Kokutei Roseo (Carving Hoof Cherry Blossom):' A technique which can only be used when in Arm Point form. Chopper punches the opponent with such force that his hoof leaves an imprint in his victim that looks like a sakura petal. *'Kokutei Cross (Carving Hoof Cross):' A technique which can only be used when in Arm Point form. Another punching attack where Chopper hits his opponent with insane force, but this time he puts both hooves together at the right or left side of his body wrist to wrist. When he strikes he spreads his "fingers" apart so that the imprint left in the opponent's body looks like an 'X' with a force equaling to at least twice that of the normal Kokutei Roseo. *'Kokutei Roseo Michieri (Carving Hoof Cherry Blossom Blizzard):' Chopper's strongest attack. A technique which can only be used in Arm Point form and is one of Chopper's strongest attacks. Chopper starts off by putting his hooves together on the right or left side of his body, as if setting up for a Kokutei Cross attack, then he runs or jumps towards his opponent, and hits the opponent over their entire body with a barrage of Kokutei Roseo punches. The hoof-mark imprints look like a large group of falling sakura petals. *'Kokutei Diamond (Carving Hoof Diamond):' A technique which can only be used in Arm Point form. Similar in principle to Kokutei Cross, Chopper punches an opponent while he holds his hooves close together. The result leaves an imprint that looks like a diamond. '- Horn Point ("Horn Strengthening"):' Similar to Walk Point, but Chopper's forelegs get bulkier and his antlers become larger and sharp. In addition, Chopper has human fingers in this form. Pre-timeskip he needed a Rumble Ball to access this form. *'-Roseo Colonnade (Cherry Blossom Colonnade):' Can only be used in Horn Point form. An attack used when Chopper is up against several opponents at once, he chases his opponents and tosses them in the air with his horns. When they land their heads end up embedded in the ground with their bodies sticking straight up out of the ground like a column. '- Guard Point ("Fur Strengthening"):' Chopper's fur grows out and becomes a strong shield against outside attacks. He looks like an overgrown Chia Pet in this form. Post-timeskip it is much larger, able to protect the Thousand Sunny from a blow from the Kraken. Pre-timeskip he needed a Rumble Ball to access this form. '- Kung Fu Point ("Flexibility Power Strengthening"):' The combined, upgraded form of Arm Point and Jumping Point that Chopper added into his transformation during the timeskip. The form is average in size, being a head taller than the average person, with a squat body structure. In this form, Chopper is very proficient in kung fu, allowing versatile movement, and it seems that it combines the power of Arm Point and the acrobatic skill of Jumping Point though to a lesser degree than each individual point. '''Rumble Ball Transformations' '- Monster Point:' It seems that the consumption of three Rumble Balls in under six hours created a new Point in which he is standing similar to Heavy Point, but possesses an oddly misshapen head and antlers, as well as an incredible (likely more than twenty feet, or about the size of an office building) increase in height and strength. Chopper's fur is lengthened in this form. Chopper also loses all consciousness and goes completely berserk. Also, this form appears to be a combination of all of Chopper's transformations, not including Brain Point and Arm Point (Heavy Point stance, Walk Point speed, Horn Point horns, Jump Point legs, and Guard Point hair). This transformation appears to be lethal to Chopper, as the amount of energy needed to maintain the form is too much for his little body to handle. The only known way to end this form is by placing Chopper into the sea. Post-skip Chopper learns how to remain in control while using this form and only needs a single Rumble Ball to access it. *'''- Carving Hoof:' Parme: Seems to be a simple jab with his paw. '''Key: Pre-Timeskip Normal Chopper' | Pre-Timeskip Monster Chopper | Post-Timeskip Normal Chopper | Post-Timeskip Monster Chopper Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Doctors Category:Sailors Category:Good Characters Category:Pirates Category:Teenagers Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7